


Bento Boxes

by SunMoonAndSpoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Gen, spilling everything in every place, the worst pancakes ever cooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonAndSpoon/pseuds/SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinpachi finds some unidentified bento boxes at Gintoki's house. Could it be that Gin actually cooked something?? For other people?? Shock and horror!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bento Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraclemodus (SORD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/gifts).



The three bento boxes stare at Shinpachi like puppies demanding to be fed. Angry puppies with teeth. Angry puppies with teeth and laser beams coming out of their back who had broken in by shooting said lasers at the window. Okay, maybe that's going a little overboard, but the bento boxes are freaking him out. He didn't make them, and he's the only person in this place who would actually put together a meal for anybody other than himself. Unless his sister broke in (with lasers?) to put these here, their presence makes no sense. Anyway, they don't smell like burnt eggs, so unless said angry laser puppies are cooking teachers who taught his sister how to cook properly, it wasn't her. 

If it were Kagura it would be sukonbu. Only sukonbu. And all three bentos would have her name on them. If it were Gin...well, that's not even possible. The idea of Gin even waking up before Shinpachi showed up to work is ridiculous. Actually, why isn't he hearing him snoring right now? Is he actually awake before noon for once? 

“Gin-san...?” he calls. “Are you up? It's unusual for you to be up this early.” 

“I'm up this early all the time,” says Gin from the kitchen. “Yesterday I was up at 8 AM. 8! I went back to sleep afterward because that's just ridiculous. 8. The sun's still taking its morning shit at 8. Ahh, Kagura-chan, ease up on the salt, will you!”

Confused, Shinpachi heads to the kitchen. Gintoki and Kagura are standing at the counter, Kagura wearing a ridiculously frilly apron and Gin wearing exactly the same half-kimono he wears everyday, covered in flour. A mixing bowl with an entire shaker's worth of salt stands between them, and twenty different seemingly ingredients (raisins? Eggs? Chinese 5-spice? Strawberry milk?) “What are you guys doing?” asks Shinpachi.

“I'm trying to teach Kagura how to cook,” says Gintoki, ladling the salt out of the unidentified mixture. “We were going to make pancakes before you showed up, but so far it's been a disaster.” 

“I'm just saying, I think pancakes should be salty! Like sukonbu!” Kagura tries to wrench the ladle from Gin's hand, which results in the salt falling on the floor. 

“Oi, Kagura, you'd better clean that up before your giant dog eats it and gets sick. Anyway, pancakes are supposed to be sweet. That's why we're putting strawberry milk in them.” He rolls his eyes. 

“You're teaching her how to cook? I didn't know you even knew how to cook. It's not like you ever do it.” Shinpachi gets a broom and deals with the salt, earning him a pat on the head from Kagura. 

“Of course I know how to cook! How do you think I've managed to live on my own all these years? What, do you think I eat JUMP magazines? Look, I'd give you a lesson too, but I need you to pack up for our job today. We're heading out to the woods to clear some land for farming, so it's going to be a long day. I made lunch, you'll see it in the living room.” He angles his chin toward the door, then grabs Kagura, who is trying to add an entire container of powdered garlic to the pancake batter. “Stop ruining the pancakes, dumbass!” 

“You made the bento?” Shinpachi raises an eyebrow.

“Yes! Stop acting so surprised and do what I asked you to do! You'd think I was some deadbeat loser who did nothing but sit around picking his nose and reading comic books or something, geez.” Of course, this makes Shinpachi laugh, but the laughter only lasts a few seconds before he gets beaned in the head with a bottle of strawberry milk. He's about to start yelling at Kagura, but before he can start he hears Gin doing it. Yelling at her for wasting his strawberry milk, and not for hitting Shinpachi. This ought to make him mad, but it just makes him laugh even harder.


End file.
